Stuffing the Turkey
by Masamune Reforged
Summary: It's the holiday and Quatre is preparing a Thanksgiving feast! But won't someone help him stuff the turkey? The answer: a very enthusiastic yes! YAOI 1x4, 3x4, Duo in the mix, abuse of foodstuffs, PWP. Just for fun smut.


A holiday themed Gundam Wing yaoi lemon

by Masamune Reforged

masamuneehs AT hotmail DOT com

WhenShootingStarsFall DOT com

Twas the night before Chritsmas,

in some year After Colony.

And Zechs couldn't help but peak

at the gifts under the tree

Trowa, so hung,

bound and gagged in leather jubilee,

Quatre dressed as a schoolgirl,

lipstick and fishnet hosiery,

Duo tied fast with rope,

splayed and ready to go,

Wufei covered in chocolate,

Heero in only a bow.

These Christmas treats at his feets

Zechs could not resist,

Bulging his robe with his probe,

as large around as a-

Wait a fucking second. This is the wrong holiday! Goddamn it, must be all those stupid holiday themed commercials getting to me. I swear, they start earlier and earlier every friggin' year...

Well, it'd be wrong to leave you now, with just such a tease. So I'll give some holiday smut for the last falling leaves. All five boys, OOC maybe... but they'll fuck all the same, and that's what you want to see! It's a Thanksgiving story, so it needn't rhyme. It's called 'Stuff the Turkey, and I hope I finish on time!

I can't think up something to rhyme with baster anyway...

Warnings: Yaoi (graphic homosexual sex), 1x4, 3x4, Duo thrown in the mix, absolutely mindless lemon smut, PWP, abuse of food stuffs, bad language, fluff, probably some OOC.

Disclaimer: I own the Gundam Wing boys. I sure wish companies would stop harassing me and trying to take away all the money I make off of these smutty fanfics. I mean, seriously, I come up with this stuff. The characters are warped to my design. If you have a problem with this disclaimer, I'll be glad to redo it so it'll fit up your narrow ass.

"Stuffing the Turkey"

Quatre hummed a jingle to himself as he put the finishing touches on the gumbo. It would need to stew for just a few more hours. Sticking a thumb into the broth and bringing it to his lips, the young, merry blonde decided it needed just a bit more pepper. Sprinkling some inside before covering the lid, Quatre then turned his attention to the turkey, which was almost ready to go into the oven.

Quatre frowned. The turkey still needed to be stuffed... Growing up on L4, Quatre's family had never done much for Thanksgiving. All the food at the large charity events his father held was always prepared by the help, and Quatre wasn't quite sure how to go about the process of filling it with bread crumbs melted in butter, potato bits, gravy and the like. For its part, the massive, very dead bird, with its little tiny legs tied together and its carved-up behind sticking up pathetically in the air, wasn't really able to give him much direction.

Although, Quatre smirked as he looked at the hole carved right between the turkey's legs, if it was anything like the time Heero had decided to eat his birthday cake straight out of Quatre's succulent back side...

Quatre groaned at the memory, unconsciously running a hand over the front of his apron. Even though he knew he was alone, the blonde glanced around before leaning back against the counter and sticking his hand beneath the apron, stroking his growing need with long, slow strokes. Honestly, he really _wished _someone was watching him...

Closing his eyes, Quatre could feel a bead of sweat gathering on his forehead. Even though it was Thanksgiving, the five pilots were down in South America, and during a heat wave nonetheless. It was cooler today, but the heat from the ovens in the kitchen- and it was really a very nice kitchen, with all the 21st century appliances and comforts that futuristic After Colony yaoi lemon safe house kitchens tend to have- well, the heat and his hand running over the fabric of his khaki short shorts was getting Quatre really heated up.

Quatre undid the button on his shorts, which barely covered his cute little buns, and hissed as he wrapped his hand around his throbbing length. After a few strokes, Quatre opened his eyes, glanced at the doorway, and decided that he wanted something to lube his hand with. Searching quickly, he grabbed the bowl of gravy and dipped a few fingers in it, pleased at the way the hot liquid stuck to his fingers when he pulled them apart. He took another long glance at the kitchen doorway, slowly bringing his hand down until-

"You're going to wash your hands before you go back to cooking, won't you?" a cool voice interrupted him from the doorway.

"Ah, Trowa, you're back already?" Quatre feigned innocence as he watched the tall pilot walk into the kitchen and place a small bag on the counter. "You came in so quietly, I didn't hear you there!"

Trowa shook his head, and, not one for sarcasm or rhetorical jokes, said, "You're terrible. You knew I was back. But I know how much you love to be watched..." Trowa let his words trail off, taking a long, devouring look up and down Quatre's bare legs, to his seemingly innocent, angelic face, and down to the bulge in the apron. After a moment, he looked around and said, as casually as you can to someone you just caught jacking off in the kitchen, "Looks like you've got everything in hand here. How's the gravy taste?"

In answer, Quatre stuck out the hand he'd dipped into the pot. Without taking his eyes off of the blonde, Trowa opened his mouth and licked the still-warm gravy off of Quatre's fingers, sucking them gently at the end before Quatre popped them out of his mouth.

"I was hoping you could help me stuff the turkey," Quatre said suggestively.

Trowa didn't catch on, nodding to the bag he'd placed on the counter instead. "The doctor in town said this would keep anyone hard for hours on end. And given what we've got planned, I don't think-"

"No, no, no," Quatre shook his head. "Not that, you pervert; I was talking about the turkey here."

"It can't be that hard," Trowa said. "You just pop it inside and fill it up."

Quatre shook his head. God, Trowa was such a stud, but he was clueless sometimes. He was conservative in bed to a fault, although... Noticing the very evident bulge in Trowa's pants, Quatre was reminded that men as hung as Trowa probably couldn't be too adventurous without running the risk of seriously hurting their partner. Luckily for Trowa, Quatre was a hopeless size queen. The bigger the dick, the harder he wanted it. In fact, Trowa's tendency to be too gentle with him was the biggest turn off in their sex life, at least from Quatre's point of view...

But now that Trowa was looking at him with that silent, demanding gaze, Quatre knew this could only end one way. Quatre licked his lips and dropped to his knees in front of the tall, slender pilot. He kissed the bulging head through the thin material of Trowa's impossibly tight pants. Trowa, not wasting any time, unzipped his jeans and pulled down his briefs, freeing his impressively large organ.

Despite the hot day out, Trowa still smelled like soap and... and like Trowa... and Quatre licked his lips in anticipation again as he inhaled that scent deeply. He let out a breath against Trowa's skin and leaned forward, kissing Trowa right at the base, then licking his balls lightly. Trowa let out a deep breath of his own and shifted positions, his almost fully hard cock jutting out in a slight arc over Quatre's blonde hair. The sight of that massive, still not yet fully hard sex looming over Quatre's boyish face was blatantly obscene. But, for Quatre, it was heavenly.

"Like this?" Quatre feigned innocence again as he wrapped a hand around Trowa's length and guided the head to his mouth.

Trowa could only manage an approving grunt as Quatre deftly took him in his wet, hot mouth. The blonde boy's tongue, which still would not utter a curse word, flitted teasingly over Trowa's head. The effort was rewarded with a stream of pre-cum, like sweet nectar on Quatre's tongue.

Eager for more, Quatre steadied himself by holding Trowa's legs and guiding the Heavyarm pilot's personal Gatling gun further into his mouth. He used his tongue and lips to keep his teeth covered, stretching his jaw shamelessly to fit all of Trowa's huge sex inside. Fully hard now, Trowa looked down through half closed eyes as Quatre sucked him off for all he was worth.

Quatre murmured appreciatively as Trowa ran his hands through his golden blonde hair, coaxing even more of the pre-cum that he loved so much out of Trowa's member. He _loved_ how much cum Trowa produced. Quatre, although he abstained from wine, was drunk for the seed that Trowa always seemed to possess in copious amounts.

And so, when Trowa's length came to the entrance of Quatre's throat, it was with eager effort that the small blonde relaxed his muscles, taking the fleshy invader down into his gullet like a champ. Trowa moaned loudly at the sensation and lurched forward until every last glorious inch of him was crammed down Quatre's throat.

Quatre took in a deep breath through his nose- as if any other choice were available!- and slowly began to back off of Trowa's massive tool. The thick, rock hard flesh emerged with a sticky, glimmering sheen, only to be greedily devoured again by Quatre's ministrations. Soon, the unmistakable sounds of buried wet flesh and sliding lips began to sound as the two found a constant pace, Trowa even beginning to use his hands to keep Quatre firmly attached to the tip of his length when it was just the very last inch in there. Honestly though, there was no reason to use his hands; you would have needed a crowbar to get Quatre off of Trowa's sex at that point.

So, even when the pace had grown frantic and Trowa warned, "I'm about to cum", Quatre continued to gluttonously skewer himself on Trowa's pole. The heavy flow of pre-cum signaled the end, but it also spurred Quatre on as he positively face fucked himself on Trowa. The question of, "Is it okay if I come inside?" was a needless one.

"No, it's not okay." But it was answered anyway. "I don't want to taste sperm on his slutty lips- least not first thing after getting home." And it was answered by someone other than Quatre.

Both caught in the act, the two looked up in surprise to see Heero standing in the doorway. He was dressed, as always, in a tank top and spandex shorts; but he normally didn't wear such an obvious erection. He smiled at the natural look of terror on the two's face, but didn't seem to be surprised.

Instead, Heero said, "I thought you were going to teach him how to stuff a turkey, Trowa?" He walked in and placed his groceries on the floor by the door, adding, "But it looks to me like you're not much help yourself. Look, you're not even doing the right hole."

"'eerogh!" Quatre cried in glee, mouth still full of Trowa Barton. Backing off of it, Quatre didn't even wipe the string of drool and pre-cum off his lips as he jumped to his feet and greeted his lover with a passionate kiss. "Yay! You're home so early!"

"Seems like I'm just in time," Heero said, wiping the string of love juices up, then choosing to smear it over Quatre's cheeks. "You've been a positive little slut today, haven't you? We're having a celebration tonight, but you couldn't even wait until then. You just had to jump poor Trowa the second he got in the door! You're such a dirty little slut, you know that?"

Quatre nodded gleefully. Heero's dirty talk was one of the things he loved about the Wing pilot. "I'm sorry," he apologized, obviously not meaning it, "but I was thinking about that time with the cake and... and Trowa's just so big and I-"

With a sharp smack, Heero backhanded Quatre. "You're so selfish, you little whore. I'm not mad that you couldn't wait, but you should know to finish what you started. Look at poor Trowa; you've left him positively blue in the balls."

Quatre, blushing from the sting in his cheek and from being treated like a child in front of Trowa, nodded apologetically, knowing full well that he'd be punished further by Heero later... something he could hardly wait for...

Heero placed his hands firmly on the blonde's shoulders and turned him to face Trowa, who was watching like someone caught awkwardly between wanting to leave the private affair and wanting to masturbate while Heero roughhoused Quatre. His eyes met with Heero's and they exchanged silent meaning, like mute negotiators reaching a compromise.

"Apologize to Trowa for leaving him with blue balls," Heero commanded Quatre.

Turning shyly meek again, Quatre stuttered, "I- I'm sorry, Trowa."

As undue as these words seemed to Trowa, they did not satisfy Heero, who demanded, "Say it like you mean it, you whore. Tell him, 'I'm sorry for not finishing you off like a good cock-sucker should'."

"I- I... I'm sorry, Trowa, for not finishing you off like a good cocksucker should," Quatre repeated.

"Tell him how much you appreciate him letting you satisfy your slutty cravings for dick; that it's too kind of him to treat a slut like you to something as good as that monster."

"I really appreciate you letting me suck you off, Trowa. Really, you know I need it," Quatre said, unblushingly demeaning himself now, the thrill of his own words sending electricity through his skin. "A slut like me doesn't deserve a dick as big and tasty as Trowa's, but you're always so kind to me. It's so kind of you to let a worthless queer like myself even touch you. I'll gladly make it up to you, however I can."

Heero nodded approvingly. Trowa awkwardly accepted Quatre's apology. Then Heero led Quatre over to where Trowa stood, pushing him roughly to his knees and saying, "Well? Go on. We all know how much you want it." Quatre nodded and reached out for Trowa, but Heero swatted his hands away. "No hands. A slut like you doesn't deserve to touch. Just use your whore mouth to please him."

Quatre nodded again and leaned forward to take Trowa in his mouth. But the Heavyarms pilot had softened from Heero's scare and from witnessing their twisted affection, and Quatre struggled to get it into his mouth without the help of his hands.

"Pathetic," Heero scoffed, openly rubbing his own considerable bulge through his spandex. "I guess you'll need more practice with Trowa, won't you? Ah, but you want him in your mouth so badly... let me help..."

Heero got down and took Trowa's growing sex in his hands. He gave a few short pumps to the mammoth organ before leading it to Quatre's mouth. But, as Quatre eagerly opened wide, Heero instead used Trowa's length to slap the blonde lightly on the side of his head. Quickly, Quatre turned to take the length in his mouth, but Heero made it so that he caught only empty air, and another slap from Trowa's length on his cheek. Heero's rough pumps and the sight of Quatre, tongue out in the air and struggling to get dick in him, was enough to elicit a strong rope of pre-cum from Trowa's tip. Heero made sure to pat Quatre's cheek with the end of Trowa, smearing a sticky sheen there.

Finally, Heero decided the teasing was enough, and let Quatre finally take Trowa into his mouth. He grinned as both let out a deep moan, Quatre's heavily muffled by Trowa's dick. Heero stood and freed his own ample erection from his shorts, masturbating it slowly as he watched his lover wolf down another man's flesh for everything he was worth. He knew he had complete control over Quatre, and that the blonde would gladly be monogamous in his sexual relations if Heero ever asked it of him.

But, Heero mused as he brushed his own erection against Quatre's mouth, waiting for him to let Trowa out so that he could take a blissful excursion into the love tunnel. After only a few deep, rough strokes, he pulled out and instructed Quatre to finish on Trowa. Nobody could ever say Heero Yuy didn't know how to share.

"Let's right, take all of that dick," Heero coaxed as he watched. "You little slut. Does it feel good, Trowa? Do you like fucking this little slut pipe here? Yeah. No need to hold back. He likes it rough. Give it to him hard and deep. That's the way. Don't worry, he can handle it. Yeah, just like that."

By this time, Heero had worked the two into a frenzy. Trowa, slowly at first, but with growing abandon, continued to plunge in and out of Quatre's unbelievably skilled mouth. Answering Heero's encouragement, Trowa was now positively skewering Quatre with his monstrous length, captivated by how good it felt when he was completely encased by Quatre's massaging throat muscles. With greater and greater force, he began to thrust longer and harder, savoring the feeling of bottoming out in Quatre's gullet. Quatre, for his part, continued to keep his hands behind his back, trying to match his nasal breathing with Trowa's thrusts, deepthroating the awesome length as best he could. The feeling of being completely dominated, by both Heero's words and Trowa's flesh, sent chills down his spine. He was rock hard now, and couldn't help but fondle himself under his apron.

Heero noticed Quatre wanking himself, and put a sudden stop to it by saying, "Who said you could touch yourself?" Quatre's hands flew back behind his back, but it was too late; Heero had seen. "Did I tell you you could touch yourself, you selfish little slut? Did I say you could cum yet?"

Quatre could not answer, as you might imagine, but did manage to give Heero a pleading puppy dog look. Heero ignored it completely, saying instead, "You're not to touch yourself. And if you cum before both Trowa and I do, I'll make you wear the big vibrator all day tomorrow."

Quatre whimpered, movement that finally sent Trowa over the edge. The tall, banged pilot grabbed Quatre roughly by the head and speared him with wild, merciless jabs, spraying his seed straight down into the blonde's gut. Quatre strained to keep his throat open for so long as rope after hot rope of Trowa's jism filled him. He just wished he'd came in his mouth, so that he could taste it... Finally, Trowa finished and, with a sympathetic look at Quatre's beet-red face, pulled himself out of the boy's mouth, his softening sex a positive mess of spunk and saliva.

"Don't forget to clean him off," Heero reminded menacingly. "At least have the courtesy to clean up the mess you make." He quickly added, "On your feet while you do it."

Quatre rose to his feet and abided his master's commands with slow, gentle licks up and down the sensitive length of Trowa's still impressive sex, savoring the taste. Standing forced him to bend over, and he quickly learned why Heero had ordered this as he felt his strong hands roaming over his bare legs. Quatre kneaded the flesh, planting a rough kiss just under the hem of Quatre's short-shorts before pulling them down and spreading Quatre's ghostly pale butt cheeks apart.

"_This_ is where the stuffing goes," Heero said, running a tongue up and down the hairless entrance- he had Quatre shave every week- and eliciting a moan from the blonde. The pink pucker to Quatre's wonderland winked expectantly, and Heero couldn't help but stick his tongue in to taste the sweetness of his lover's insides.

After a minute of this- and note that Quatre had done more than just clean Trowa off, going above the call of duty and beginning to nurse him back to full mast- Heero pulled his tongue out and said in answer to Quatre's whimpers, "Patience now. You know we're going to have to loosen you up a bit. Duo, would you quit standing there and hand me that baster?"

"I swear, every time I come home it's another freakin' orgy," Duo shook his head and entered the kitchen. "I mean, seriously, what kind of fucked up person would think innocent Quatre could ever do stuff like this? Seriously, Quat, you make me look like a chaste nun." He mumbled to himself, "And people always write me as the slut..."

"Aw, are you angry we started without you?" Quatre smirked. "But don't worry, there's plenty left for you." He gestured to Trowa's growing length.

"Always the sweet, unassuming looking ones..." Duo mumbled again, but couldn't help but feel himself becoming aroused as he watched Quatre kiss and suck tenderly on Trowa's huge rod.

Duo noticed the baster sticking out of the pot where the gravy was heating, tossing it to Heero. But he was surprised when Heero threw it right back at him, telling him, "Fill it up with gravy. Make sure it's hot."

"I'm pretty sure the pilgrims had something else in mind when they invented these things," Duo said to himself, squeezing the baster pump so that it filled with lightning hot gravy. He tossed the full baster over to Heero, knowing full well what was about to happen.

Quatre seemed to catch on too, because he began to ask, "Wait, are you going to stick that-" when Heero popped the thin end of the baster into his rosebud. He let out a sharp wail of agony and bliss as Heero tweaked the baster end, sending a slight bit of the hot gravy into his insides. "Gods! That feels so good!" He bit his lip, rocking his hips backwards as if asking for more.

"This is how you do the stuffing," Heero said, extracting the baster and squeezing a bit of the gravy on Quatre's round bubble butt, smearing it with a finger. Quatre wriggled, and Heero turned to Duo, asking, "You want a taste?"

"Ya know, just because I'm gay too doesn't mean I'm as sick and depraved as you all," Duo said with folded arms and a cross look. But, after a moment, the recalcitrant look faded and was replaced by a devious one. "But, well, I suppose it'd be bad of me to not help out my teammates... I mean, even if you're all completely fucked in the head, I have to lend a hand where I can, right?"

Heero just nodded and moved to give Duo room. Kneeling down, Duo flicked his hair out of his face and slowly reached out, wrapping his hands around Quatre's firm butt and drawing the quivering treat toward his face. When it reached him, Duo parted the tight ring of muscle with a deft tongue, immediately tasting the gravy. It actually tasted really damn good!

Quatre started letting out little huffs of breath as Duo tongued his behind. He could hardly keep up his ministrations on Trowa's revitalized rod, and was sternly reprimanded by Heero for this with a swift swat on his butt. Duo's tongue hit the sweet spot inside of him, and Quatre had to squeeze his eyes shut to keep himself from cuming right then and there. He didn't want to displease Heero...

Finally, after a minute or so, Heero nudged Duo away. Licking his lips, which tasted like gravy and Quatre, Duo went around to the front, opening his fly and letting the blonde suck him. Trowa hardly moved, and began to jack his length while watching Quatre go down on Duo.

Heero, meanwhile refilled the turkey baster with piping hot gravy. This time, he was much more liberal with it as he gave a powerful squeeze, sending jets of the hot sticky mess into Quatre's behind. The blonde squealed around Duo's length, and the braided pilot reached over to run a hand over Trowa's length. Trowa didn't mind, even leaning over and capturing Duo's mouth in a hungry kiss.

After emptying the entire baster inside of his lover, Heero decided it was time to move on to the proper stuffing. He teased Quatre with his fingers, exploring the velvet like walls of his tight ass. "You want it?" Heero asked, teasingly. Quatre made a sound around Duo's cock that sounded like a sure affirmative, but Heero pressed, "You want something inside you? Is that it?"

Another approving noise from his lover and Heero grinned deviously, swatting the upturned backside none too lightly. Immediately, a slight red mark appeared there, and Heero grinned to himself. He liked that Quatre bruised easily. It served as a testament to their kinky love making.

Thinking along those lines, Heero reached up and spread some of the gravy around the outside of Quatre's rosebud, pushing in a digit teasingly every now and then. Then...

Quatre's eyes opened at the all-too-familiar sensation of being suddenly filled by something. His insides already felt like they were in a nicely piping fire from the gravy, but the new invader stretching him open was much colder and... ...and with ridges like...

"No," he whined. "Heero, I want you inside me!"

"Dude, that is fucked up," Duo said as he caught sight of the carrot Heero was feeding into Quatre's behind. "Seriously, wasting food like that isn't cool at all."

Heero gave a sadistic smile and pushed a bit of the carrot further into his lover, ignoring his pleas. He gave Duo a dead stare and asked, "Who said it was going to waste?"

"What? You expect someone to eat that after-" but Duo cut himself off, partly because he could guess what would end up happening to the fated carrot, and because Quatre had gone back to sucking him off. "Oh! Jesus, Quat, you are something else."

"If you can make Duo come before I count to fifty, I'll fuck you myself," Heero commanded. "And if not, it's just the carrot for you tonight."

As Heero began to count silently in his head, Duo wished that the Wing pilot had picked someone else to use in his challenge. Quatre positively went berserk upon hearing it, sucking for all he was worth on Duo. The suction was beyond intense, and Quatre mercilessly flickered his tongue over the most sensitive part of Duo's flare.

Closing his eyes, Duo stubbornly resisted, trying to think about fat nuns and old man boobs. He wasn't going to just hand Quatre the victory... even though he sorta wanted to see Heero putting the screws to the blonde. But Quatre was not to be denied. He relentlessly bobbed his head up and down Duo's prick, gently squeezing his slick shaft whenever it wasn't between his lips.

After maybe thirty seconds, Duo was feeling like he might not be able to hold out... but as his pants were suddenly ripped down and something wet and hard wormed its way inside of his butt, jamming against his prostate, Duo no longer had a chance. He came violently, bucking his hips involuntarily, sending his jism all over Quatre's tongue and mouth.

Trowa wrapped his long arms around Duo's chest as the braided boy shuddered in his post-orgasm bliss. Trowa pulled his long finger out of Duo's behind, holding it out for the boy to take into his mouth so that he could taste himself. Instead, Duo made a face that showed he wasn't about to, and said, "Christ, Trowa, that was cheating!"

Trowa shrugged. "I didn't want to see Quatre lose," he explained. His eyes met with Duo's for a moment and then they kissed again.

At this point, Heero was ready for the main course. He hauled Quatre up to his feet, only to push him backwards over the kitchen counter. He pulled the boy's smooth legs up over his shoulders and began feeding his burning need into the hot tunnel of Quatre's insides.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god," Quatre repeated madly, over and over, in ecstasy at finally being filled with his lover. "Oh god, Heero, I love you."

Heero romantically replied, "Yeah, take my dick, you slut. Yeah. Ah, for a slut you're still so tight."

The two lovers rocked together as Heero began to piston in and out of Quatre, some of the gravy sliding out along with him and making a horrible mess of the kitchen floor. Mindless to this, Quatre reached up and ran his hands over Heero's rock hard abs and chiseled chest. He clasped his feet around Heero's neck, drawing him closer, deeper. Their lips met and embraced in a passionate kiss.

After only a short time, the two relentless lovers were close. Heero reached down and tweaked Quatre's sensitive nipples with short twists and pulls, and Quatre arched his hips so that Heero was pounding away at that magical spot inside of him, making him see stars. Their pace became a blur, and the sounds of groans, the meeting of flesh and then several loud shouts as Heero emptied inside of his lover filled the kitchen.

In the ensuing quiet, Trowa turned to Duo and asked, "Any chance you'd like to-"

"No way, Jose," Duo said. "Despite what all you want out of me, I'm a top, and that stays the same."

"That's why we're setting up this little dinner tonight, right?" Trowa conceded, moving right on to the purpose of tonight's dinner. "Even though he acts uptight, Wufei secretly wants you too. But he's way too proud to ever admit it. After tonight though, he won't know what hit him."

"Oh? What is it that I won't know hit me?" a voice cut in from the doorway. Four pair of eyes moved their simultaneously.

The turkey had come home early...

-end

This was spur of the moment. I just got it in my head and swore to finish it tonight. I haven't been doing any good with writing recently, so hopefully this gets me back on track. I know it's trashy, but that's how my lemons are... unless they're the brutal S&M stuff that makes a lot of people cringe... (which is what I really like)...

The whole premise was introduced late in the story: helping Duo seduce Wufei with some kind of kinky dinner party, but it works out well, considering I have to end here. Maybe next year I'll finish this off...

I LOVE 1x4, and I thought it'd be a nice change to make Quatre the unconditional slutty uke.

I hope you enjoyed this little lemon. Please do give feedback if you can; it means a lot to me. Thanks for reading.

Masamuneehs AT hotmail DOT com


End file.
